Justice League ( 2016 Version )
Justice League ( 2016 Version ) '' is a cartoon animated tv series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. This story follows The Adventures of The Justice League. This story is a multi-crossover story. This story follows the 2001 Justice League Series & The 2004 Justice League Unlimited animated series with major alterations.' Most members of The League will have their New 52 lookscombined with their outfis from injustice: Gods Among Us.. Pairings: *''Superman / Black Canary *''Batman / Zatanna'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire ( Carol Ferris )'' *''Martian Manhunter / Archangel'' *''Green Arrow / Lady Death'' *''Zero / Archangel'' *''King Primal / Satan Girl'' *''X-Master / Power Girl'' *''Ryukage / Wonder Woman'' *''King Phantom / Queen Hippolyta '' Others pairings later on in the series. Black Canary and Zatanna in this story are founding members of The Justice League The Alternate Title for This Story is called Justice League: Heroic Guardians & Justice League: Gods & Goddesses Among Us. Plot Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Ryukage, Black Canary, Archangel, King Phantom, Power Girl & Zatanna unite and took down Thw White Martians when they came to invade Earth. They and other heroes unite to take down evil as The Justice League of America. Justice League ''Original Members / Founding Members '' *''Superman ( Clark Kent / Kal - El )'' *''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' *''The Flash ( Barry Allen )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' *''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Jones )'' *''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Kendra Saunders )'' *''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin )'' *''Ryukage / Dragon Master / Dragon King of The 6 Paths ( Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze / Naruto Namikaze )'' *''Archangel / Holy Burst ( Kagome Higurashi )'' *''Zatanna ( Zatanna Zatara )'' *''King Phantom / Ghost King ( King Paraiah Ligh of Ectoplasmia )'' *''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' *''King Genesis / Alpha Storm ( Maximus Zero )'' *''Power Girl ( Karen Starr / Kara Zor - L )'' ''Allies *Queen Hippolyta'' *''Comissoner James Gordon '' *''Lois Lane '' *''Jimmy Olsen '' *''Solovar ( Ruler of Gorilla City )'' ''A.R.G.U.S. '' ''Directors *Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Amanda Waller '' ''D.O.M.A. 'Director' *Ellen Yin'' ''Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Public Enemies Season 6: Apocalypse Season 7: The Wrath of Trigon Season 8: Civil War Season 9: Rebirth Season 10: Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Important '' *''Paraiah Light is The current King of Ghost World or Ectoplasmia. He is the most powerful ghost in the universe. Heis a supremely wise and a benevolent ruler to his people.'' *''Hawkgirl is a Captain of The Thanagarian Law Enforcement Force and an ambassador to Earth from The Thanagarian Elder Counder after she helped them defeat The Gordonian Invasion.'' *'Ryukage is the current king of all dragons after his father Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous dragon king and queen stepped down from their thrones.'' *''Black Canary is the elected leader and chairwoman of the Justice League, even though she gets help from Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Ryukage.' *Hawkgirl is also a spy, but she will not betray The Justice League'' *''Superman is paired with Black Canary in this story.'' *''Ryukage is the youngest and most powerful member of the Justice League. He can easily defeat Darkseid and Trigon without any problems at all.'' *''Maximus Zero is the son of Highfather and brother of Orion. He is the Avatar of The Alpha Effect. He is extremely powerful rivaling the absolute might of Darkseid. He also erves as The Guardian of New Genesis.'' *''This story includes the reborn origin stories of the founding members of The Justice League.'' *''The Justice League will be facing new villains in this story.'' *''Ryukage created a multi-billion dollar company called Konoha Inc. which secializes in technology, medicine, etc.'' *''Zatanna is a master martial artist because she trained under O-Sensei when she went with Batman on their training trip. She is skilled in combat rivaling Balac Canary & Lady Shiva and her magic is alot stronger rivaling Tala snd Circe.'' *''Achangel is the daughter of The Yokai Demon Dog General InuTaisho and The Archangel / Seraphim Midorkio. Kagoem wields The Tessaiga and the Tensaiga. Archangel is the twin sister of Sesshomaru and the older sister of Inuyasha'' *''Archanegl serves as The Supreme Guardian of Heaven & one of The most powerful warriors in The Universe.'' ''Voices Main Cast *Tim Daly - Clark Kent / Kal - El / Superman'' *''Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne / Batman'' *''Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman'' *''Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan / Green Lantern '' *''Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen / The Flash'' *''Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'ozz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter'' *''Maria Canals Barrera - Shayera Hol / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl'' *''Phil LaMarr - Arthur Curry / King Orin / Aquaman '' *''Moneca Stori - Kagome Higurashi / Archangel'' *''Crispin Freeman - Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze / Naruto Namikaze / Ryukage'' *''Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna'' *''Kevin Michael Richardson - King Paraiah Light / Richard King / King Phantom / Ghost King,'' *''Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance / Black Canary'' *''Jason O'Mara - Maximus Zero / King Genesis / Alpha Storm'' *''Alison Keith - Karen Starr / Kara Zor - L / Power Girl'' ''Alternate Versions *Justice League: United ( Golden Age / Silver Age of Heroes & Heroines Edition )'' *''Justice League: Days of Justice'' *'' Justice League: All for One, One for All ( Animated TV series )'' *''Justice League: Heroic Protectors ''